


2012/A Sprinkle Of Glitter

by Phandom4Life



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2012, Boyfriends, Fighting, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, converstations, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise helps Dan&Phil patch up their rocky relationship in 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2012/A Sprinkle Of Glitter

It was after lunch in Dan & Phil’s apartment. Things had taken a turn for the worst. 

Dan & Phil were arguing as its a regular past time for them lately. They had just finished filming  
a collaboration video with Louise aka Sprinkle Of Glitter. 

Louise felt incredibly awkward to be there when Dan & Phil were arguing. 

 

Louise was wearing a blue dress that had white polka dots on it. Also her hair was blond and the ends  
pink. 

Dan had been wearing his usual black clothing. As Phil was wearing his bright blue shirt that button down the front  
also he wore a black pair of pants. 

Phil & Dan weren’t arguing about anything in particular. Just life stuff but Dan  
had had enough, Both were stressed out to the max. Mostly because they  
wouldn’t really admit their true feelings for each other. 

Dan started the arguing as he usually did Phil just joined in after that. 

“I’m really over this shit Phil you can’t always have things your way.” Dan spoke not even looking  
at Phil. They both stood in the kitchen yelling as Louise was tidying up. 

“What? That’s rich coming from you Mr Boss me around till Dan gets what he wants.” Phil said as anger,  
rose up within him. 

Louise didn’t no wether she should stop them but Dan spoke.“Oh God I only do that because you never say what you  
want in the first place.” 

He said slamming his fist on the bench which made Louise jump. Now she knew this arguing had to stop . “Boys stop this right now  
what happened to the friendship/love between you?” 

 

A death stare was cast at Louise than she threw up her hands in defeat. Phil spoke  
letting his feelings take over him.

“Yeah what did happened to our friendship/love Dan? Why must it be all or nothing with you?” Phil said moving  
closer to but Dan backed further into the corner of the kitchen. 

“Because no one understands me……………… sometimes you want to fix things so badly you can’t. You have to realise that Im sorry but its the truth. Please just let it go."

Phil was confused as to what Dan was saying. “What are you talking about? Somethings can’t be fixed. Are you talking about  
you as a person?” 

Dan realised what he said and regretted it. Crap he thought as he tried to walked away. But before he could leave Phil grabbed his arm.  


“Your not going any where till we talk. We lay all our cards on the table right now Dan!!!!! no more secrets.” Dan would of been mad but his emotions and tears  
were flowing freely out of his eyes. 

“I can’t talk about this with anyone no one will understand. Don’t you see Phil nobody can fix my heart.” Now there was this awkward silence with tension that you could cut the air with a knife. 

Louise spoke breaking the tension between the boys. “Look both of you come sit down in the lounge room. I’m going to help you patch this up because I would be really sad if you lost this friendship/love between you.” 

They both turned once more to Louise and realised they had nothing left to lose. Phil let go of Dan’s hand and made his way to the lounge room shortly followed by Dan. 

Both of them sat down but neither one of them talked understandably so Louise did. “Dan what did you mean when you said that no one can fix your heart.” 

Dan just sat there fiddling with his thumbs. He didn’t really want to tell them anything else. “I just meant that sometimes you can’t fix things my heart is literally broken right now and there’s nothing either of you can do to fix it.” 

Phil was trying hard to understand what Dan meant. He must of been talking about their relationship that ended. “Are you talking about our previous relationship Dan? Because I’m sorry about that but you know why it had to end.” 

To be honest there wasn’t really a reason why it did have to end. But the stress of the fans, family, and you tube had caused their relationship to come crashing down around them. 

“Do I really Phil!!!!! Because looking back now none of it makes any fucking sense at all.” It took Louise a few second's to catch up as to what was going on than she finally understood.

“Oh so Dan is angry about your relationship ending. I see well Dan are still in love with Phil?” That made Phil look at Dan who’s cheeks were blushing red but with a shade of pink. 

Phil spoke taking over from Louise as he wasn't sure if Dan stilled loved him.".

“Dan are you still in love with me? Even after all this time because my feeling have never really changed.” It was true Phil had been still totally in love with Dan but the pressure from everyone about their relationship had gotten to him. 

Phil moved closer to Dan but he didn’t move away. “Fine ok yes....... I’m still in love with you it killed me when our relationship ended. I think we should try again but I understand if you don’t want to I just can’t take much more of this.” 

You see for Dan with out being physically close to Phil. It was like taking his life line away. Phil was literally a ray of sunshine in Dan’s dark cold world. 

“I have a good idea seeming as you both just admitted that you still love each other. How about you try again but take it really slow take time to go on dates an telling the internet, cuddling, travelling just take some time off to be Dan & Phil.”

Louise was sitting on a chair as the Dan & Phil were on the lounge chair close together. 

“Yeah I think Louise makes a very good point. I’m willing to give us ago again as I’ve missed being close with you bear.”

Dan was looking at Phil hoping he wouldn’t noticed the tears forming in his eyes. “I’ve missed being close with you to Philly I hate all this fighting even the fans notice. Lets get back to us again just Dan & Phil so Phil will you be my boyfriend again?”

Louise had the biggest smile on her face when Dan asked Phil. She was watching the two of them to see what would happen next.

“Yes Dan I will be your boyfriend only if you will be mine as well?” Phil said looking at Dan who was now smiling he didn’t care that Louise would see he grabbed Phil and kissed him. 

The kiss was soft and emotional Dan drunk in Phil’s lips kissing them like there was no tomorrow. Phil applied more pressure to show Dan he felt the same way. 

Eventually after a few minute which felt like hours. They both had to break away for air. 

“Phil I promise things will be different this time. I love you and I want the whole world to no it. Yes I will be your boyfriend always and forever.” 

Louise was just sitting there looking at both of them. She very proud as they were totally in love and kissing each other. She moved her chair closer  
and gave them both a massive big hug. 

After the hugging she sat back slightly and said. “I guess you both just needed a sprinkle of glitter in your lives.” They all giggled and a thought crossed the three of them that this was the best moment of 2012 for all of them.

Everything comes full circle in life but as long as you have really great friend , family and amazing fans anything is possible.

How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

[Chorus:]  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work, that weren't good enough  
Til' I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
And stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye

[Chorus]

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
They say that good things take time  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million... one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
And stumbled into the arms of the one

You're one in a million

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was a cool idea for a story. I love Louise she is so cool and funny. I also love her friendship with Dan & Phil so I thought this was fitting.


End file.
